Forbidding Love Story
by Sasaya-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang antara seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampire yang penuh dengan tantangan hidup.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, ah gak usah gaya-gaya pake bahasa Inggris! Mentang-mentang sekolahnya mantan SBI *eh* pake bahasa Inggris. Kayak bisa aja =3=" (ngehina diri sendiri). Ini baru buat pairing Kaito x Meiko~ dan di sini ceritanya Sakine itu cowok bukan cewek =_=.

Jadi ceritanya begini :

* * *

**#First Scene (Sekolah)**

Pagi itu, di sekolah...

"Kaito, hari ini lu ada exskul gak?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki yang badannya cukup tinggi.

"Ada, emang ada perlu apa lu nanya exskul ke gue?" Tanya balik temannya itu.

"Begini, tadi tuh Fuyu dkk minta lu ikut pergi ke tempat karaokean. Tau tuh, penggemar lu, pada minta lu ikut jalan-jalan." Jawab anak lelaki yang tadi bertanya duluan.

Kaito hanya terdiam. _Si Fuyu mau apa lagi sih? Kenapa gue mulu? Gak yang lain aja gitu? Gue pengen latihan futsal,_ ketus Kaito dalam hati.

Ya, tinggal di ambil dari cerita di atas, Kaito adalah murid Minami Junior High School di sebuah perkotaan yang baru saja ia singgahi 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Woy, udah bel pulang nih! Yuk ke lapangan!"

"Iya, bentar! Gue ambil tas dulu!" Teriaknya lalu berlari ke dalam kelasnya.

* * *

**#Second Scene (Unknow place)**

"Ayah, mengapa harus aku yang turun ke dunia manusia?!" Teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek kecoklatan dengan memakai rok mini (sejak kapan pake rok mini?) berwarna merah.

"Karena kau yang lebih mengerti tentang dunia manusia, Meiko. Kakak mu belum tentu tahu semua tempat di dunia orang. Kau yang berpengalaman lebih baik ke sana. Kau boleh membawa Sakine dengan mu sebagai pembantu mu." Kata seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki sebaya anaknya.

"Gak perlu!" Kata Laura melompat keluar dari kastil istana melewati jendela kaca yang baru kemarin di ganti.

"Meiko!" Kata lelaki tua itu.

* * *

**#Third Scene (Lapangan depan sekolah)**

Kriiing!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda di sekolah tidak boleh ada kegiatan lainnya, yaitu exskul. Kaito memandang jam besar yang terpampang besar di depan sekolahnya. Sudah pukul 1 siang. Ia pun berlari menuju kelas dan bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang.

"Hey, Kaito! Butuh teman?" Tanya seorang gadis seumurannya berambut pendek coklat. Matanya yang besar dan coklat membuat ia disukai banyak lelaki.

"Oh, Rin. Tidak masalah!" Kata Kaito + senyumnya.

"Eh, hari ini lu lagi senang ya? Tumben lu senyumin gue." Sambil menyenggolnya. Padahal jantung gadis yang satu ini berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Yah, lumayan. Hari ini gue di terima ikut lomba futsal untuk 2 bulan yang akan datang dan entah kenapa gue lagi dapat firasat bagus!" Katanya sambil melihat lurus ke depan.

"Firasat bagus atau firasat buruk tuh?" Tanya Rin sambil menggoda lagi.

"Bagus, Rin!" Gerutu Kaito.

"Ya udah deh terserah lu aja. Ok, sekarang silahkan berjalan sendiri ke rumah lu. Gue ke arah yang berbeda!"

"Siapa juga yang nanya!" Jawab Kaito marah.

_Akhirnya, gue kagak ada yang nemenin,_ ucap Kaito dalam hati. Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat anak satu sekolahnya, apalagi yang cewek, rasanya Kaito ingin lari terbirit-birit ke rumahnya yang aman dari murid sekolahnya.

Ia pun memasang earphonenya dan langsung melihat Hp Samsung galaxy mini 2-nya dan memilih lagu di playlist yang akan ia putar. Kaito memilih lagu 'Servant of Evil' yang lagunya dimasukkan oleh adiknya saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba…

Gedebuk! Cringprakpetokpetok *abaikan

Sesuatu jatuh di atas badannya. Kaito tertindih dan tak bisa mendirikan badannya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dan yang ia lihat adalah…

* * *

"Jreng jreng jreng" #abaikan. Lanjut ke chapter 2 ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite!

Part 2 keluar nih! Gomen kalo gaje, kepo, gak nyambung, dan gak seru. Cuma buat kesenangan dan ini tergolong cerita fiksi ya!

Silahkan membaca!

* * *

**#First scene (jalan)**

_Apa ini?!, _gerutunya kesal.

"Rok mini, hitam…" Kata Kaito pelan.

"Aah! Perverted!" Teriak seorang gadis yang ternyata telah mendaratkan kakinya di atas tubuh Kaito. Gadis itu langsung menginjak-injak badan Kaito berkali-kali.

"Hey hey, what's my fault?!"

"You saw my under wear, right?" kata gadis itu.

"Yah, tak sengaja…"

"Dasar, perverte!" teriak gadis itu dan mulai menginjak-ijak Kaito lagi.

"Jangan mulai lagi!" Teriak Kaito dengan suara yang keras.

Gadis itu terdiam kaget dan mulai turun dari punggung Kaito. Pelan-pelan ia duduk berlutut dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat kepala Kaito. Lama kelamaan, jarak kepalanya ke kepala Kaito sudah sejengkal.

"Apa?!" Kata Kaito tiba-tiba dengan nada jutek.

*Plak!*

Sebuah tamparan dasyat mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri Kaito.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa firasat ku meleset."

* * *

**#Second Scene (Rumah)**

Gadis itu hanya terdiam di bangku sambil meminum segelas teh hangat yang di buat oleh Kaito, karena hari itu adalah awal musim dingin.

_Kupingnya kok lancip? Mencurigakan…_ Ujar Kaito dalam hati.

"Hey, ini minuman namanya apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

_Eh?_

"Itu namanya teh. Kau tidak tau?" Tanya-nya balik.

"Di dunia ku tidak ada yang seperti ini dan ternyata ini lebih manis dari yang biasa ku minum." Jawabnya.

_Benar-benar gadis yang aneh_, gumam Kaito lagi.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Laura Vort. Namamu?" Kata gadis itu.

"Nama ku Akise Kaito." Kata Kaito.

"Oh, senang bertemu dengan mu, Kaito."

"Yah, senang bertemu dengan mu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana asal mu? Apa kau dari negeri lain yang tidak memproduksi daun teh? Dan juga, kau terlihat berbeda dari orang-orang yang aku pernah lihat." Tanya Kaito sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Daun teh? Di dunia ku tidak ada yang namanya teh! Aku berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dari mu! Ya, memang berbeda. Karena kalian manusia, aku Vampire." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

_Eh? Vampire? _

"Hey, mengapa tiba-tiba muka mu pucat?" Tanyanya.

"Ah gak, bukan apa-apa. Tapi, kau benar seorang Vampire?!" Kata Kaito setengah teriak.

"Iya, aku memang VAMPIRE. Apa kau takut aku meminum darah mu dan merubah mu menjadi vampire? Apa kau takut kalau aku menggigit mu?" Katanya dengan nada mengancam. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kaito.

_Apa maksudnya ini?!_

"_Darah_" Godanya.

_Ya tuhan tolong aku._

"Hey, hey ka-kau kenapa?!" Gerutu Kaito gugup. Ia mulai berjalan mundur.

"Aku. Butuh. _Darah…_" Kata Laura semakin mendekat.

Kaito terus mundur dengan perlahan dan tiba-tiba jalannya terhenti karena memang sudah mentok (bahasanya ==").

_Nyawa, riwayat mu kini! (emang di kira nyanyi?!)_

"Dan…KIDDING! Hahaha, gampang ketipu!" Kata gadis berkuncir dua itu. Sungguh, tawanya menyakitkan hati Kaito.

"Hey, itu tidak lucu, bodoh."

"Hahahaha! Ya ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas perbuatan ku yang baru saja membuatmu resah." Kata Laura sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Yah, ku maafkan."

Suasana kembali menyepi. Laura kembali meminum teh pemberian Kaito yang tadi belum dihabisi olehnya.

"Boleh ku tanya satu hal?" Kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Silahkan. Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya." Jawab Laura lembut.

"Maaf ya, mungkin kau akan tersinggung tapi…untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kaito.

Laura terdiam sesaat lalu ia pun membuka mulutnya.

Kemudian apa yang terjadi? Aku juga bingung mau nerusin apaan =_= Tapi, yang pasti banyak ke-gajean yang terjadi di dalam cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo lagi!

Di chapter ke 3 ini mungkin akan lebih gaje di banding chapter sebelumnya (menghina buatan sendiri). Kalau ingin baca silahkan. Di kasih komentarnya juga boleh, yang pedas-pedas apalagi. Tapi jangan yang menghina ya! =_="

Silahkan menikmati!

* * *

**#First Scene (Rumah Kaito)**

"Maaf ya, mungkin kamu akan tersinggung tapi…untuk apa kamu ke sini?" Tanya Kaito.

Meiko terdiam sesaat lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau menanyakan hal ini, mungkin bukan aku yang tersinggung melainkan kau dan manusia-manusia yang hidup di sekitar sini. Jadi, apa boleh ku jawab pertanyaan mu?" Tanya balik Meiko.

_Manusia? Tersinggung? Jangan-jangan…_

"Sebentar, kau bilang aku yang akan tersinggung? Jangan bilang…kau ingin menghancurkan dunia manusia?!" Tanya balik Kaito pesimis.

"Jangan berfikir negative dulu! Kita, bangsa vampire gak akan bisa mengalahkan manusia. Mau itu cewek atau itu cowok mereka itu kuat. Lebih kuat dari vampire yang cuma bisa bergerak atau berkeliaran di malam hari! Vampire itu gak kuat dengan sinar matahari. Apalagi di sini sinar mataharinya dekat dengan tanah!" Bentak Meiko marah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa di siang bolong begini kau masih bisa bertahan dari terik matahari?"

"Aku pakai krim anti sinar matahari." Kata Meiko dengan nada datar.

"Oh, ternyata ada krim yang seperti itu. Kalau begitu, untuk apa kamu datang kemari?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ke sini di suruh ayah ku. Entah untuk apa, belum selesai menjelaskan aku sudah kabur duluan dari rumah karena selalu aku yang di suruh-suruh mengerjakan apa yang ia suruh. Tapi kalau kau menanyakan tujuan ku, bukan tujuan ayah ku mengirimkan ku kesini, aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan di bumi yang damainya 10x lipat lebih indah di bandingkan tempatku." Kata Meiko panjang lebar.

"Berarti, kau anak tertua dari keluarga mu?"

"Gak lah. Aku punya kakak yang super malas dan bisa di bilang 2x lebih kuat dari ku. Oh iya, ngomong tentang keluarga kau tinggal di sini bareng keluarga mu?" Tanya balik gadis itu.

"Tidak. Keluarga ku tinggal di desa dan jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini." Jawab Kaito simpel.

"Berarti kau tinggal di sini sendiri?!" Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum.

_Aduh, ada apalagi nih? Jangan sampai yang aneh-aneh datang lagi,_ gumam Kaito dalam hati. Firasatnya aneh saat melihat reaksi Meiko.

"Ya, bisa di bilang begitu. Memang…kenapa?" Tanya Kaito gugup.

Meiko berdiri dan terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap mata Kaito tajam-tajam. Kaito mulai bersiap-siap (?). Dengan cepat Meiko berlari ke arah Kaito dan mencoba menangkapnya tapi sayang, Kaito berlari menjauh.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Meiko.

"Ja…jangan mendekat! Kau mau apa, hah?!" Kata Kaito dengan perasaan marah bercampur gugup.

"Hoi, tenang aku gak akan gigit dan menghisap darah mu." Kata Meiko dengan tampang kesal.

Mendengar kata-kata tadi, Kaito langsung melepas bebannya. Dengan cekatan, Meiko kembali berlari menghampirinya dan menggenggam ke dua tangan Kaito. Kaito kaget setengah mati karena gerakannya yang entah mengapa tidak di duga-duga (hah?!). Meiko mendekatkan kepalanya lebih dekat hingga jaraknya tinggal sejengkal tangan Kaito (soalnya tangan Meiko mungil).

"O..oi! Kau mau mengatakan sebuah pengakuan?" Tanya Kaito sambil memundurkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit.

#Bletak

"Bukan, baka*!" Sambil menjitak kepala Kaito keras-keras.

"Aw! Kau maunya apa sih?!" Kata Kaito terduduk dengan nada marah.

Meiko duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Kaito.

"Bolehkan aku menginap di rumah mu di saat aku berada di bumi?" Tanya Meiko dengan wajah polos tanpa rasa berdosa.

_Eh? _

* * *

Terus apa jawaban Kaito ya? Kemungkinan bakalan di tolak oleh Kaito. Soalnya, (ini pemikiran Kaito yah) Meiko seorang vampire dan kalau semalam saja sudah berlama-lama bersama manusia, dia akan menghisap darah manusia. Kalau suka, tunggu chap selanjutnya!


End file.
